Kasia Lisette
Kasia was born at 2436 Manor Road in Wiltshire, England. Her family is old-fashioned and Pureblooded. For fifteen years, Kasia thought that she was the youngest child and the pet of the family. Turns out, she had a younger brother who was hidden from her (her barren aunt and uncle adopted him) and she's four years older than him. Kasia wasn't the pet of the family, either. Her parents idolized her older brother and noticed her younger brother while she got little to no attention. The only attention that she got was if she was behaving badly or if her parents wanted something done. Kas was usually beaten by her father and sometimes her mother. Her mother was the one who tried to get close to Kas but when she was denied, she would spit insults and threats at her daughter. Kasia usually was reduced to tears by this and wouldn't leave her room for days. Not even to eat. Kasia's mother forced her into Decorum (manners) lessons, Gymnastics, Archery, French, Dancing, Horseback Riding, Drawing lessons. Only did Kas hate two of them, French and Dancing. The others were her favorites and she probably would've enjoyed them more. The thing that you first notice about Kasia is the chestnut hair with light blonde highlights, the inquisitive look in her ice blue eyes, and the weirdly shaped scar on her neck. Once she gets to know you better will she open up and tell you the truth: Her brother gave it to her on her eleventh birthday. It was all because she refused to marry a Pure-blooded boy who was six years older than her. Her brother had slashed at her face, but missed and the scar bloomed on the nape of her neck instead. During her Seventh Year, she found out that she is a bastard child and her half-sister is her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (they have the same father). The day after she graduated from Hogwarts, she had received a letter from her Nana saying that Kasia was also Part-Veela. A jewelry set came with the letter which was given to the first female of every Lisette family, so it was rightfully Kasia's. Now, Kasia is the new History of Magic Professor, Dean of Students, and Head of Slytherin. Basic Information *Full name: Kasia Marie Juliana Lisette. House: Slytherin. Age: 19 (October 13th) Blood Type: Pureblood. Wand: 11" Ivy, Unicorn Tail, Pleasantly Springy * Positions: Slytherin Chaser, Slytherin Prefect, History of Magic Professor, Dean of Students, Head of Slytherin Pets: Cats: Plato (Tabby Cat), Naruto, Rum Tum Tugger, Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus, Minato (Calico Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees (Tuxeo Cat), Hinata (Russian Blue Cat), Victoria (Persian Cat). Owls: Cooper (Snowy Owl), Miannon (Screech Owl), Kushina (Phoenix). Fiona (Hedgehog) and Sypha (Chihuahua). Favourite past times: Sketching, archery, reading, gymnastics, horseback riding, dancing, flying. Relationship status: Single Achievements *Won a Super Snakey Award (Term 12/August 2012) *Became Chaser on Slytherin Quidditch Team (June 2012) *Became Prefect (May 2012) *Won Transfiguration Award (August 2012) *Won Slytherpride (Term 11/April 2012) *Won Slytherpride and Most Helpful/Friendly Award (Term 12/August 2012) *Recieved a few Runner-Ups in RPotM (Janurary, March, April, May, July of 2012) *Slythie of the Month (March 2012) *Won Bonus Points award (Term 12/August 2012) *Won 'Most Friendly/Helpful' LA award {Term 12/August 2012) *Became History of Magic Professor (October 2012) *Became Dean of Students/Head of House (August 2013) Category:Professors Category:Slytherin Category:Prefects